terratechfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Версия 0.5.22
New features / content / improvements *Optimised initial load time from disclaimer screen to main menu. *16 colour blocks have been added to R&D Test Chamber. *Added new blocks: **Venture Repair Bubble **Venture Shield Bubble **Venture Tractor Pad **GeoCorp Repair Bubble **EXP Buzz Saw **EXP Dynamo Generator (not working yet) *Added new blocks to main game - promoted from R&D Test Chamber: **GSO Ground Clearing Wheel **GSO Static Generator **GeoCorp Anchor Fixed **GeoCorp Large Armour Plate **Venture Regen **Venture Landing Gear **Venture Radar **Venture Battery **Venture Flamethrower **Venture Tractor **Venture Wing Tail **Venture Wing Middle **Venture Wing Expander *Megaton Cannon shells now explode on impact (use with extreme caution). *New block painting mode in R&D Test Chamber: **In R&D Test Chamber, press B to enter beam mode and start block painting mode. **A palette is displayed of all available blocks. **Select desired block and start "painting" with it. **Press Alt to de-select block and toggle back to standard build mode. *Updated translations from the TT Translator team including new language options for Chinese and Japanese (many thanks to André, Demind, Dr.E, Honcharuk, Kitty, Martin, Moisés, Mr.E, Olivier, Sir Rekington, Tamaster, Viktor for the recent translation updates). Game Design Tweaks *Buffed the carry load and speed of Venture Springer Wheels. *Nerfed the capacity of the GeoCorp Battery. *Increased the power of all boosters and decreased their drain too. *Fixed missing attach points on some GSO base blocks. *Reduced XP values for completing GeoCorp Grade 1 missions. *Graduated several blocks from EXP to their corporations: **GSO Small Plough **GeoCorp Plasma Cutter **Venture Zoomer Wheel **Venture Pip Machine Gun **Venture Battery *Removed Tech called "Cab-cab" from the game. *Reduced the value of selling all uncraftable blocks to BB100 each. *Tweaked all tractor pad holding strengths according to corporation. *Reduced GSO Flatbed Tractor Pad capacity per stack from 10 to 3. *Reduced both GeoCorp Tractor Pad capacity per stack from 10 to 5. *Optimised block rotation sequence. *Blocks can be rotated in air, before placing on a Tech. *While being placed, blocks remember their orientation when dragged between attach points. *GSO Cab can now fire if it has a clear line of sight. *Blocks reassigned to different grades: **Moved GSO steering hover to grade 5 **Moved GSO mini wing to grade 3 **Moved GSO wing tail to grade 3 **Moved VEN oozee to grade 3 **Moved all spot lights to grade 3 **Moved VEN fuel tank to grade 1 **Moved VEN flame thrower to grade 2 **Moved VEN nose prop to grade 2 **Moved GSO terminal to grade 2 **Moved VEN wing tail to grade 2 **Moved VEN wing middle to grade 2 **Moved VEN wing expander to grade 2 **Moved GSO propeller to grade 3 **Moved GSO fuel tank 222 to grade 4 **Moved GSO mega booster 222 to grade 4 **Moved GSO hover jet to grade 5 **Moved GSO medium cannon to grade 4 **Moved all cabs to grade 1 **Moved GSO tractor mini to grade 2 **Moved GSO battery to grade 2 **Moved GSO tractor 212 to grade 4 **Moved GSO small & cab armour plates to grade 4 **Moved GSO medium & large armour plates to grade 5 **Moved GSO cow catcher to grade 4 **Moved GSO half block corner & block to grade 4 **Moved GSO half long block to grade 5 **Moved GSO AI guard module to grade 5 **Moved GSO plough 311 to grade 1 **Moved GC battery to grade 3 **Moved all VEN brackets to grade 3 **Moved VEN wings to grade 2 **Moved VEN props to grade 2 **Moved VEN battery to grade 3 **Moved VEN shield to grade 3 **Moved VEN tractor to grade 2 **Moved all fixed anchors to grade 1 **Moved all remaining silos to grade 2 **Moved all remaining conveyors to grade 2 **Moved all remaining fabricators to grade 2 Art Tweaks *Clouds and celestial bodies have been added to the sky. *Improved blend between the sky and the ground. *Moved all corporation materials over to the "No 2nd UV Shader", which will improve batching especially at night and help performance. Bug Fixes *Various crash bug fixes. *Fixed issue of resources that are blocked from getting onto tractor pads applying a force that flips the Tech over. *Fixed missing Attach Points on some GSO base blocks. *Fixed crash bug during the Woodstock quest when the 3 harvesters are destroyed. *Fixed a bug where enemy bases would spawn as allies. *Fixed a bug causing some game saves to load in at the wrong time of day e.g. night time instead of day time. Known Issues *Depth of Field has been temporarily disabled due to a Unity issue with DirectX 10 graphics cards. *The Delivery Cannon shouldn't open up when attached to a moving Tech. *The Delivery Cannon incorrectly causes damage to itself when it delivers things.